Carter Pewterschmidt
Carter Pewterschmidt is Lois's devious, wealthy father and husband of Barbara Pewterschmidt also a major/main antagonist in Family Guy. He owns U.S. Steel and Pewterschmidt Industries. He is portrayed as the stereotypical conservative billionaire. For instance he does not approve gay marriage and uses Mexican immigrants working as gardeners. To him money, not love, is the secret to happiness, although he briefly reconsiders his stance when he is penniless and Peter is helping him rebuild his fortune. He despises Peter and offered him $1,000,000 if he didn't marry Lois. In the 19th century, his family owned Peter's black ancestor Nate Griffin as a slave. He is good friends with Michael Eisner, Ted Turner and Bill Gates, playing poker with them regularly. He has owned CNN at two different times, in "Screwed the Pooch" via a poker game, and in "Peterotica" following his remarriage to Barbara, who had married Turner briefly following a lawsuit that left Carter poor. He used to own a race-winning greyhound named Seabreeze. However, she became pregnant with Turner's babies, but the father wasn't known until after the birth. When this was realized, he disowned her. All this happened because he got possible form of Narcissistic personality disorder, with obvious signs of Guiltless, Don't care on nobody even his wife or siblings (Mainly lois) and Feel happy with stereotypical evil things and torture to everyone. Recently, Carter has shown signs of leniency against Peter, going so far as to say "You're alright, Griffin." in Bill and Peter's Bogus Journey. Carter's voice sounds virtually identical to that of Dr. Hartman. Dr. Hartman is also Carter's doctor but they have little interaction, however when Peter tells Dr. Hartman that he sounds exactly like his father in law in "Believe It or Not, Joe's Walking on Air", Carter and Hartman soon notice they do sound a lot alike. Note that this is due to the fact that they are both voiced by Seth MacFarlane, making the coincidence not quite so unique. In "Peterotica" Peter decides to write his own erotic novels, and goes to Carter to ask for him to lend him some money to get his business open. Instead Carter gives him five dollars at the bottom of a jar filled with salt and barbed wire. Peter asks, "Why do you keep these things together?" in a pain-stricken voice as he reaches into the jar. Peter is able to properly invest that five dollars to get his novels off the ground; having his books published by "Carter Pewterschmidt Labels". Peter's erotic novels become a success, earning money for Carter and Peter and eventually getting published on audiotape. However, Carter runs into trouble because a motorist was listening to one of Peter's audiotapes, which distracted him and caused him to crash through Kool-Aid Man's house. Carter is then sued as he was the one who underwrote Peter's erotic novels. A lawyer, Scott Greenberg came by Carter's house stating that he was going to take all of Carters property and money. Carter turns around and asks that he can if he can survive Rancor. Carter quickly turns around and hits a switch, causing the collector to fall through a cement block. After losing the lawsuit, Carter loses his money, his wife, and his lifestyle, and goes to live with his daughter. Afterwards Barbara returns and tells Carter they are rich again and he leaves leaving Peter and the others poor as they were. Lois tells Peter that Carter had offered them a million dollars as a wedding present but she turned it down. Despite the fact that Carter often locks horns with Peter, he treats Meg, Chris and Stewie well as his grandchildren, even offering to help out when Lois appealed to her father to use his influence to get Chris admitted to a private boarding school. In Ocean's Three and a Half, it is revealed he owns an iPod and enjoys rubbing it in Bill Gates's face. He also has a high tech vault in which he stores his, and sometimes others', money. The times the vault is at its richest is when Carter hosts his gala. It has four Locks: A combination lock, foiled by Reese Witherspoon's chin, Voice Identifier, foiled by Cleveland Brown's impressionism skills, Penile Identifier, broken by Glenn Quagmire's penis, and a question: "What is the least appealing male first name?". The question was answered by Peter with the name "Keith". In 420, he loses money from the timber industry due to the legalization of marijuana, so he first teams up with Peter on a smear campaign. When that fails, he bribes Brian to support the re-illegalization of marijuana by publishing Brian's Faster Than the Speed of Love. It is unknown how the book's failure affected him or actually tricking him. It is revealed that he had sold his Bangles records, halting his project on learning the song lyrics. We also find out that he has a liking for Diet Rites, and keeps a whole stack of them in his car. At episode The Old Man and the Big 'C, He discover the fictional cure of cancer entitled "sapience Z" (Maybe all types of cancer) since 1999 and he don't let his discovery want to public since until 2012, brain griffin allegation him as impostor put later he not as impostor at all but told him he create "sapience Z". And later as Griffin home Stewie and Brian ran home to tell lois and rest the family, then Cater and his men try get sapience Z away and lois try convince to carter caring only is money and try is to promise it put actually lied to his daughter and Brian with promoting fictional gadget for disables instead. In the parodies two movies in the Star Wars original trilogy that apply, Something, Something, Something, Dark Side and It's A Trap!, Carter assumes the role of Emperor Palpatine. In Blue Harvest, Carter played the role of Owen Lars, having the much simpler lifestyle of a moisture farmer. In the newest episodes, it's been hinted that Carter molested Lois since she was young, which might have led her dating and having sex with numerous guys before marrying Peter. Category:Family Guy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Abusers Category:Old Villains Category:Father of hero Category:Xenophobes Category:Greedy Villains Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Archenemy Category:Slavedrivers Category:Living Villains Category:Parents Category:Hypocrites Category:Child-Abusers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Control Freaks Category:Bullies Category:Jerks Category:Elitist Category:Supremacists Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Egomaniacs Category:Big Bads Category:Sadists Category:Sociopaths Category:Psychopath Category:Bigger Bads Category:Mass Murderer Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Murderer Category:Pedophiles Category:Incestous Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Liars Category:Adulterers Category:Male Villains Category:Humans